Fjord 19
Summary Fjord 19 is a straightforward level. Walkthrough # On the island at the upper left, merge the Fresh Stones with the ones on super dead land. Do this before you create dragons to avoid having them harvest the fresh stones into nonexistence. # Merge the 3 grass dragon eggs and the 3 crimson dragon eggs. # Tap 3 zomblin caves to make 3 zomblins and let your dragons kill them. # Merge the Fresh Graves to create a Corwin's tomb and merge it with the ones on super dead land on the nearby island. # Destroy any remaining Zomblin Caves and merge the 4 Puddles with the one on super dead land hiding behind the caves to make two Fledgling Puddles. Merge these with the one on super dead land on the adjacent island and activate a heal extender. (If you mess this up, you'll get a second chance in a bit.) # Scatter bones and merge in 5s until you make a glowing life flower. Merge it with the two on super dead land, and activate the heal extender. # Harvest some life orbs and merge until you make two small life orbs. Use those next to the two isolated rain puddles on the large group of islands at the lower right. Quickly merge these with the rain puddles on super dead land in the middle of this area. (If needed, merge the resulting two fledgling puddles with the one on super dead land next to where the Zomblins were.) Activate the heal extenders. # On the island at the upper left, merge the Shrub Sprouts with the ones on super dead land. # Merge the Grass Tuft with the ones on super dead land. # Merge the 3 seeds of the Prism Flower, and merge the Sprouting Prism Flower with the ones on super dead land. # Merge one of the Magic mushroom caps with the four on super dead land. If this did not generate a Magic shroom stalk as a side product, tap the budding shrub for another magic mushroom caps, merge it with the two remaining ones, and merge the three magic shroom clusters to make a Magic shroom stalk. # Merge the Magic shroom stalk with the ones on super dead land and activate the heal extender. # Harvest some life orbs and heal the dead lands with seeds and saplings on two islands. # Merge three fruit tree saplings to create a Young fruit tree, merge it with the ones on super dead land, and activate the heal extender. # Merge three Hero Mushrooms to create a Triple Shroom, and merge it with the ones on super-dead land at the top right, and activate the heal extender. # Merge dragon tree seeds to create dragon tree saplings, and merge those to create a sprouting dragon tree, and merge it with the ones on super dead land. Activate the heal extender. # Find and merge three Drake's Ridges to create an Elwind's Knoll, and merge it with the ones on super dead land at the lower left. # Merge the destroyed Gaia statues to win. Category:Level